Cold Hearted
by delightfulseasons
Summary: A girl who grew up to be cold hearted will she find love?
1. Prologue

Cold hearted   
Prologue 

A little girl barely the age of 3 looked out the window. So many stars in the sky but one caught her attention. The brightest star out there as she gazed at it she wished her mother would get better, that her mother would open her eyes and smile at her. But she knew that would never come true because her mother was gone now. She had died that very day. The girl may have been only 3 but it seemed as if she had a mind of a 10 year old. She knew exactly what was going on around her and she knew what had happened earlier that day. Her dearest mother had died; her soul was finally taken away from this Earth.

She had saw the signs everyday her mother would get paler and paler. Her mother was so weak always fainting she had always wondered why…why did her mother faint…why was she so weak…why was she so pale? Today was the day all her questions where answered. She remembered the look on her father's face when her mother lied there emotionless and pale. For the first time ever she saw her father cry and it was all because she passed away. He had always been strong and seeing the weak and fragile side of him made her sad.

Tears started coming out of her eyes as she watched her father sit by her mother's side crying. Why was the world so cruel? She wiped her tears away. From this day one she would be strong no more tears, she won't let anyone into her life. No one at all she won't cry anymore. She had to be strong for her dad. She watched as he got up and walked over to her. They both walked out of the hospital together she turned back…today will be the last day she shows emotion she promised herself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

That girl grew up to be a beautiful lady. She had kept her promise till this day no one had been able to get close to her no one able to break her cold barrier. Her father had passed away 2 years after her mother's death. He left her all his possessions. She had seen enough of this world and the cruelty it brought. The only reason she was still living was because she had promised her father she would carry on living. She then became an assassin at the age of 9. She killed for money and for fun.

People would say that she didn't have a heart, and it was true…this girl she really didn't have a heart it died completely when her father died. She looked like a sweet innocent girl on the outside but on the inside it was a different story. People have always said " Don't judge a book by its cover" and that saying has always proven to be true. Back to the story. Where was I…?

This girl had a name and her name was Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. She had two jobs. In the daytime she was a model and at night…an assassin. No one knew of her double life because no one was brave enough to get close to her and become her friend.

RING RING

Sakura's phone started ringing. Slowly she moves her hand and grabs her phone. She answers it.

"Cherry here."

"Cherry we have another mission for you." A voice said through the phone.

"Carry on and make it fast." She replied.

"You're to go to Hong Kong and live with someone name Tomoyo Daidouji. You are the maid there. She's currently investigating something but the boss won't tell. Sakura your job is to protect her at any cost! Oh come and collect the information that you would need…also…"

CLICK

Before the person had finished talking, Sakura hanged up. She got into her car and drove of to the hideout. When she got there a person dressed in black passed her all her things without a word. After Sakura got her stuff she drove off to the airport. She got on the plane and slept. When she arrived in Hong Kong. Someone had came to pick her up…Brown eyes…brown hair…it was….

A.N Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Thanks to LadyAkina, shadow glider, FlowerLover, and dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing the prologue . Happy reading and review and also I'm sorry this chapter is soooooo SHORT TT I'll make it up to you guys next chapter I promise!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to all your reviews sorry I made another " Sakura's an assassin" story…I couldn't help myself But if I do make another story I will note not to make it a " Sakura assassin" kinda thing And LadyAkina she works as a model for " Meilin's design" I will think of a better name soon Meilin and Syaoran ain't related in this story Yes she knows Martial Arts and the weapons that she uses are swords, draggers and guns.   
Chapter 2 

Before the person had finished talking, Sakura hanged up. She got into her car and drove of to the hideout. When she got there a person dressed in black passed her all her things without a word. After Sakura got her stuff she drove off to the airport. She got on the plane and slept. When she arrived in Hong Kong. Someone had came to pick her up…Brown eyes…brown hair…it was…Jay.

Jay was one of the few people that weren't scared of Sakura but that didn't mean that he would befriend her he could never befriend an assassin that worked with him. Not now not never. He bowed to Sakura and led her out of the airport into the limo that was waiting for them outside. Sakura just sat there not saying a word. Jay did the same thing; he then opened his mouth to speak when the limo stopped.

" We're at the Daidouji Mansion. This is where I will leave you. (Jay throws her a phone) This is your new phone while you're working here you may and must only use this phone to contact us. Understand?"

Sakura just nodded as she got out of the limo, the driver had already gotten her stuff out. Without a glance back she walked of and knocked onto the door. A lady opened the door; she had grayish hair and purple eyes. She stared at Sakura. 'What the hell is she staring at? Can she stopped looking at me like that for on second.' Sakura thought.

" Hello? Anyone there?" Sakura said as she looked at Tomoyo.

" Oh, I'm sorry there Miss. You just look like someone my mother knew. You look so much like her…May I help you Miss?" Tomoyo said.

" I'm the new maid here…" Sakura said.

" Oh! Miss you must be Cheiri. I'm Tomoyo it's nice to meet you. Let me show you to your room and introduce you to Ritsu. She also works here as a maid but we're one big family. It's nice to know we got another member." Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo lead Sakura up some stairs and down a hallway they then reached a room with wooden doors and a cherry blossom tree was engraved on the door. Sakura stared at the door.

" Cheiri. Are you wondering why that cherry blossom tree is engraved on that door…?" Tomoyo asked sadly.

Sakura didn't open her mouth all she did was stand there and stare.

" Well…this room was supposed to be my cousin. Years ago she was suppose to move in with us after her father died since she had no family left. But she just disappeared, we've tried looking for her for years and years but she's never showed up. Her name meant Cherry Blossom so mother thought that we could surprise her with the carving on the door and letting her have the room with the view to the garden so she could wake up to see Cherry Blossom trees everyday…" Tomoyo finished her story, she sounded like she was ready to cry at any minute.

Sakura opened the door and walked inside dropping her luggage she looked over at Tomoyo.

" Why are you letting me stay in this room? If it was once suppose to be your dear cousin's? Wouldn't you like to keep this room in hopes to find her one day…?" Sakura didn't know why she had said that. Somehow she felt something familiar about Tomoyo. She didn't know what but she was soon going to find out. This feeling was annoying her a lot. Tomoyo didn't answer her as she walked out of the room.

" Come downstairs after you've unpacked your stuff…It's very nice to meet you Cheiri…you remind me so much of Sakura…also my mother is coming back in a few days she would really like to meet you I'm sure she'll be very happy." Was all Sakura heard as the wooden door closed.

Sakura didn't get why Tomoyo's mother would be happy to see her, after all she was only working as a maid at the Daidouji Mansion. There was nothing special about her except she was the best assassin around but they didn't know she was an assassin and it would stay that way. Now to stay focus on her mission. She took one of her bags and took out a laptop and some paper. She went to the desk and sat down, turned on her laptop and read over the papers. This mission didn't seem that hard. Protect the Daidouji family and then kill the owner of the rivaling company, now to do some research.

Tomoyo Daidouji

Age: 22

The owner of Daidouji designs.

Lost her father at a young age.

That was all? This is the only information they have on Tomoyo? That is so strange…they've never failed to collect information on people so why now? She sighed as she closed her laptop. This was harder than she thought.

KNOCK KNOCK…

"Come in," Sakura said trying to sound as normal as she can but still a hint of coldness still in her voice. The door opened to reveal a woman she'd never met before.

"Ah, Miss Cheiri. I'm Ritsu, Mistress wishes for your presence and she is waiting for you downstairs." Ritsu said as she gave Sakura a short bow then left. Sakura walked out of her room and closed the door she couldn't help but stare at the cravings. Why did they attract her so much? She let out another sigh then walked down the stairs.

A/N. This chapter was longer than the last I hope you guys like it I'll try make the next chapter longer Hopefully I can Happy reviewing and reading 3 yall


End file.
